<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collared by Chey96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786098">Collared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chey96/pseuds/Chey96'>Chey96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chey96/pseuds/Chey96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a nekohybrid. If it wasn't for your genetic defect maybe you would have a happy life. Because of the genetic defect your tail splits in 2. Due to this other people often compare you to a nekomata (monstercat) from mythical stories.  Even though everybody knows demons don't exists, they are still wary and afraid of you.</p><p>This is the year you become of age. Which means a dominant will be able to collar you during the Collarevent. This event lasts 3 days. Submissives will not be able to refuse when they are collared. Submissives often hide and run during the event unless a dominant of their choosing will collar them. Unfortunately for you, you were born a submissive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story comes from my Wattpad account, so the chapters may be shorter than you are used to.</p><p>Some things you need to know:</p><p>Collarevent:<br/>This event lasts 3 days. Only submissives and dominants that are of age and unmated are allowed to participate. Dominants will carry a customized collar with them. If they find a submissive they want they can collar him or her against their will. Once a submissive is collared they can't take the collar of and have to be mated to the dominant that collared them. A lot of submissive choose to hide during the event unless a dominant of their choosing wants to collar them.</p><p>Collars:<br/>A collar shows that a submissive is already mated. The collar is customized to show who the dominant is. This can mean clansymbols and clancolors. Only the dominant is allowed to take off the collar.</p><p>Mating:<br/>After a submissive is collared the mating will take place. Once they have mated, the mating-bond cannot be broken unless one dies. Mating is for life.</p><p>Mates:<br/>After mating the pair are referred to as mates. True mates exist and are able to identify each other at a glance. It is very rare to find your true mate though.</p><p>Heat:<br/>Once a submissive has come of age they will start getting heats.</p><p>Pregnancies:<br/>Both male and female submissives are able to get pregnant. Males also give birth in the natural way. During the pregnancy a birthing-canal is formed for the delivery.</p><p>This is all I could think of for the moment. If you find something confusing in the story, please comment and I will respond.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are crouching and slowly moving forward while making sure you are not making a sound. Your eyes are locked on your target. Your cat ears are perked up and making sure to pick up any sounds in the vicinity. Slowly you are making your way closer to your prey. When you deem yourself close enough you slowly crouch closer to the ground.</p><p>You are waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on your prey. Now! You pounce on your prey as quickly as you can. The rabbit is defenseless against your quick reflexes and quickly let's out his final breath. You managed to kill the rabbit swiftly and painlessly. This will be enough food for you for a couple of days if you ration it right.</p><p>You make your way back to your home. Your home is a cave in the forests outside of Konoha. The cave is the only home you've ever had. The people of Konoha despised and hated you. All because you looked a little different than the other hybrids. It's not your fault you have a genetic defect that causes your tail to split in two. Because it looks like you have two tails, people compared you to a mythical creature called a nekomata (monster cat).</p><p>Of course everybody knows there is no such thing. Still they think of you as an ill omen. You don't know anything about your parents. One day you were just dumped at the orphanage. The people of the orphanage were always mean to you and abused you. As soon as they could they kicked you out of the orphanage.</p><p>After living a while on the streets you were finally driven out of the village. You found a cave in the forests of Konoha and since then it's been your home. You only have one true friend. Sadly he left when you were 13. He found his true mate and started to live with him until they can officially mate when they are both of age. This left you all alone.</p><p>You finally reach your home. Now you have enough food to stay indoors for the three days of the Collarevent. You will only have to go outside to drink and for the toilet. Of course you don't expect anyone to collar you since you are an outcast, but you want to avoid making mistakes. You know that some submissives are treated horribly during the event.</p><p>You wouldn't be surprised if some people take this chance to hurt you even more. This will be your first Collarevent since you came of age. Which is why you are able to be collared this time. You don't want to be collared by some stranger, the only one that can collar you is your true mate. Of course there is a low chance for you to find your true mate. it's quite rare these days.</p><p>You decide to go to sleep for the night. The next morning when you wake up the Collarevent has started and will last for three days. You managed to stay inside for the first two days. On the third day you you ran out of water and you are very thirsty and have to go outside to get something to drink from the stream.</p><p>You walk out of the cave with all your senses on high alert. You manage to walk towards the stream without anything happening to you. The water soothes your thirst. You decide to take a quick bath. With quick being only dumping yourself under and immediately getting out and putting your clothes back on. You can't take the time while the event is happening.</p><p>While walking back you walk next to a beautiful meadow. When you are distracted by the beautiful sight you hear a mewl. You walk towards the sound since you recognize it. It comes from a cat in the meadow. The cat walks towards you and brushes against your legs. It's adorable. You can't help but take the time to play with it. You don't think you are in any danger since you are in the forest and the event is almost over.</p><p>You sit against a tree facing the meadow. While you are sitting you play with the cat. The sun shines down on you and is slowly drying your (h/c) hair and fur. The sun feels nice on your (s/c) skin. The cat lies down on your lap and you start petting it. You can't help but smile a bit at the sight of the cat. This moment is so peaceful to you that you can almost forget your pitiful life. You can't help but slowly doze off. Unknowing to the pair of eyes watching your every movement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up after a little while seeing that the cat has gone away. You stretch yourself and let out a yawn. You sleepily look around you seeing that the sun is setting. When you stretch again you feel something against your neck.</p><p>You sleepily put your hand against your neck. You feel around your neck and feel something encircling your neck. 'It feels like a collar.' When this thought crosses your mind all sleepiness leaves your body instantly. 'No that can't be possible right?' You frantically feel around your neck with both hands.</p><p>You stand up and run to the stream to look at your reflection. What you see shocks you. It's indeed a collar around your neck. Quite a beautiful one as well, which means that your dominant must be wealthy and powerful. The symbol of the fan looks familiar to you, you just don't remember what family it's from. You try to pry the collar off. Which obviously doesn't succeed.</p><p>Then suddenly a thought crosses your mind 'A dominant wouldn't leave his just collared submissive alone.' You immediately start looking around you frantically. Standing next to a tree you spot someone. He's quite handsome and judging by his clothes wealthy. His aura feels powerful. You definitely don't want to mess with this dominant.</p><p>He has long raven hair with wolf ears on top of his head and a handsome face with lines that go down from his eyes. When you reach his eyes you have to suck in a breath. You are entranced with his beautiful onyx eyes, but that's not all. The moment you look in his eyes you feel the pull. The pull of your true mate. He seems to be observing you as well.</p><p>After a while he slowly walks towards you and crouches down so you are on the same eye-level. You can't help but just watch as he does this. Yes he is your true mate and you are happy about that, but that doesn't mean he won't despise you once he sees your tail or tails in your case. You sneakily try to hide your tails behind you.</p><p>''Don't.'' His smooth voice reaches your ears and you can't help but feel a shudder down your spine. ''W-what?'' You manage to croak out. All this while the two of you haven't broken eye contact. His eyes look like they can stare into your soul. ''Don't hide your tail from me.'' He says as he keeps looking into your (e/c) eyes.</p><p>You slowly do as he says while breaking eye contact. You look down on the ground not wanting to see his reaction when he sees your tails. Your tails are now in full view. You shut your eyes while facing down, not wanting to hear the words of disgust leaving his mouth or see his face crunch up in disgust. A few tears well up in your eyes at the thought of your true mate despising you.</p><p>Suddenly you feel fingers grabbing your chin and making you look up. Your eyes are still closed. ''Open your eyes.'' There is no obvious negative emotion in his voice. So you open your eyes. Your eyes are still glossy from your unshed tears. ''You are beautiful. From this day forward no one will say otherwise. You belong to me now.''</p><p>As you hear his words you can't help but let your tears fall. The man reaches out and wipes away your tears with a small smile. His smile was breathtaking. You can't help but blush a little as you see it. ''My name is Itachi. What is yours my lovely neko?'' You blush as he calls you lovely. ''I-I'm (y-y-n).''</p><p>''Well my lovely (y/n) let's go to your home and pack your belongings. You will be living with me now.'' The man now known as Itachi stands up and reaches out a hand. You shyly accept his hand and he pulls you up. You try to let go of his hand but he won't let you go. ''Let's go love.'' He pulls you forward as he starts walking.</p><p>You can't help but blush as you walk next to him holding his hand. You guide him towards your cave. When you reach the cave you can't help but be embarrassed, you live in a cave after all. You sneakily look at Itachi's face looking for a reaction. You see none. The two of you walk inside and start to pack the few belongings you have.</p><p>Once you are done Itachi grabs your hand again and starts leading you away. You can't help but look back. The cave has been your home for years after all. ''If you want we can always visit the forest again later.'' You look back at Itachi to see him looking at you. ''I would like that. T-thank you.'' You smile shyly at him. You notice a small blush on Itachi's cheeks. Itachi looks away and the two of you continue your trek out of the forest, to your new home.</p><p>Meanwhile you can't help but be relieved that you were collared by your true mate and not some random dominant.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two of you step out of the forest you can't help but dread stepping foot inside the village again. You look up to see the gates of Konoha. Memories of your time in the village plague your mind as you do so. Your body starts shaking out of fear. Itachi notices this and stops walking. You look down at the ground still trembling in fear.</p><p>Itachi walks closer to you and grabs your chin to make you look at him. ''I promise you from the bottom of my heart, that no one will ever harm you again. I will make you happy and make sure you will walk alongside me with pride. You no longer have to cower in front of them, from now on you are above them. Do you understand love?'' You only see honesty in his eyes. He means every word he said. When you realize this you can't help but blush a bit and try to look away. His grip on your chin prevents you from doing so. You see him smile at you.</p><p>''H-how did you know? That the people in the village treat me.......badly.'' You can't help but ask him this question since you haven't mentioned this to him before. ''Because I already knew you before we met. I saw you once in the village about a year ago. The moment I saw you, I knew you were my mate. I tried to find as much information as I could on you. I tried to protect you without making myself known to you. I didn't want to frighten you with my presence so I waited for the right time. When I found out this would be your first Collarevent, I was happy. The chance to finally meet you came. You know how the rest goes.'' You look in his eyes as he says this. Looking for emotions since his face is quite expressionless. There you see happiness and maybe a bit of guilt.</p><p>You smile at him. ''Thank you for looking out for me all this time.'' You feel him hug you closer to him. Your face is now pressed into his chest. ''I promise to make you happy my love.'' He kisses you on the forehead. Your face burst out red at this. ''E-eh ah y-yes m-me t-too.'' You manage to stutter out while bringing a hand to your forehead. Then you hear an angelic sound. You look up to see Itachi chuckling. The sound of it is so mesmerizing to you. You can't help but feel that this is rare so you try to burn the sound in your memory.</p><p>Itachi takes off his cloak and puts it around you. This snaps you out of your reverie ''It's starting to get chilly and your clothes aren't warm enough. We will look for some nice clothes tomorrow.'' He fastens the cloak around you and grabs your hand again. The two of you start walking through the gates. Luckily the streets aren't crowded because of the event. The few people that are on the street look at you in disgust, before seeing Itachi walking beside you. They quickly look away when they see Itachi glare at them. You squeeze Itachi's hand. With the other hand you pull on the hood of the cloak, to hide your face. Itachi moves his arm around your waist, while still holding your hand, and hugs you to his side.</p><p>The rest of the way you walk in this position. You suddenly feel Itachi stop walking. ''We are here. Your new home.'' You look up and see a huge house maybe the term mansion fits better. ''I-it's huge.'' You say to him while looking at the mansion. ''I live here with my family. To ensure some privacy we each have our own wing. My parents have one, my little brother and his mate have one and now you share one with me.''</p><p>Itachi starts to pull you towards the house. While you are almost to the front door you suddenly stop. This makes Itachi look around towards you. ''What's wrong love?'' ''W-what if your family doesn't like me? What if they hate me? What if they think I'm a freak? Or if they – '' Your ranting is cut off by Itachi's finger on your lips.</p><p>''I promise you my love they will absolutely adore you. My family have quite the similar tastes after all. The only thing you may have to worry about is being smothered by affection. Besides my little brother's mate was also an outcast of the village. I think the two of you will get along fine. Trust me.'' You decide to do as he says and trust him.</p><p>The two of you walk towards the door. Itachi opens it and holds it open for you. You walk inside and look around while Itachi closes the door behind you. ''Welcome to your new home and your new life.'' Itachi says while hugging you from behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi guides you through the mansion while keeping his arm around your waist. ''My parents are waiting for us in the living room. They want to meet you. My brother and his mate won't be there. They are recently mated so they are keeping to themselves for now.'' ''O-okay.'' You are very nervous. Meeting new people has never gone really well for you.</p><p>While the two of you are walking, you are admiring the house. It's really nice and has a homey feel to it. There are multiple pictures on the wall. While you are admiring the décor the two of you have arrived at the living room. ''Now remember what I told you love. Everything is going to be fine.'' He says while giving your waist a squeeze.</p><p>He guides you into the room were you see two people sitting on the couch. The two of you walk until you are standing in front of them. ''We're home mother, father.'' ''Ah welcome home sweetie. Now why don't you introduce us to your lovely mate.'' The woman says while looking at you. The man only let's out a ''hn.''</p><p>Itachi reaches towards you and takes off your hood. ''Mother, father this is (y/n). My true mate.'' You take this as a cue to introduce yourself. ''N-nice to m-meet you. P-please take c-care of m-me.'' You finally manage to stutter out and bow while your face turns as red as a tomato in embarrassment. ''Ah so adorable don't you think Fugaku. Well dear my name is Mikoto, you may call me your mother, and this is my husband Fugaku. So nice to meet you.''</p><p>Mikoto walks towards you and engulfs you in a bear-hug. ''Welcome to the family dear. We are going to have so much fun.'' She smiles brightly at you. You can't help but smile back at her. ''Ah so cute. You're so lucky Itachi.'' She hugs you even tighter.</p><p>Fugaku finally stands up from the couch and walks towards you. He stands in front of you and looks down at you. You have the feeling he's observing you. Your tail is down in fear and your ears are flat on your head. Fugaku has a very dominant aura and you can't help but take a submissive stance. You gulp awaiting his verdict.</p><p>Suddenly you feel a hand on your head. You cautiously look up. It's Fugaku's hand on your head. ''Welcome to the family.'' He accepted you! Your ears and tails perk up and you smile at him. ''T-thank you sir.'' ''Call me your father.'' With those words said he turns around and walks away. You swear you see the tip of his ears tinted red. It must be your imagination.</p><p>"Ah see even Fugaku thinks you're adorable. I can't wait to dress you up and having grandchildren running around.'' Your face bursts out in red again at her words. ''Well I'll leave you two alone for now. It was nice to meet you dear.'' She walks away while talking about adorable sons and adorable grandchildren.</p><p>You are brought out of your stupor when you feel a hand squeeze your waist. You look to your side to see Itachi smiling down at you. ''That went quite well. I told you didn't I, the only thing you may have to worry about is being smothered with affection especially from mother. Now let's go and see your new room.''</p><p>Itachi once again guides you through the house. ''Is it really all right for me to call them my mother and father?'' ''Of course they said so didn't they. They will care for you as parents would for their child.''</p><p>'I will finally have parents after all these years. They will care for me as parents would. What would it be like I wonder, to finally have parents.' When these thoughts cross your mind you can feel tears running down your cheeks. Itachi stops walking and wipes away your tears. ''I told you right you will be happy here. You of all people deserve it.'' He hugs you closer and kisses your forehead.</p><p>After your tears have dried you finally let go of him. You look up at him ''Thank you for finding me Itachi.'' You smile brightly at him. His face tints red as you do so. The two of you start walking again while Itachi holds you tightly against him.</p><p>The two of you stop in front of a door and Itachi opens it. When you walk inside you see a spacious room with a king-size bed. The walls are painted in soft colors and the sun that shines through the window lightens up the room nicely. The bedroom is perfect. ''I'll show you were you can put your stuff. Our room has its own bathroom so you can wash up if you want.''</p><p>You walk further inside the bedroom. You are ready to start your new life here.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up the next morning in a comfy bed. You feel arms wrapped around your waist and a body at your back. ''Good morning love.'' Itachi's voice erases all the sleepiness left in you as you realize he's embracing you. ''G-good morning Tachi.''</p><p>You try to turn around to look at him. ''Did you sleep well love?'' ''Y-yes did you?'' You are quite flustered at the short distance between you. ''I did thanks to you.'' Your face gets even redder at his statement. You try to hide your face in your pillow. He chuckles at the sight of you.</p><p>''Before we go downstairs for breakfast. We should talk about our mating.'' You look back up at him when he says this. ''Y-yes I think we should. I was wondering if you would mind waiting before m-mating. I would like to get to know you a bit first. My heat will start in a week. Would you mind waiting till then?'' You really hope he agrees since you are quite shy about mating.</p><p>You really want to know him a bit first. It's not that you don't want to mate, you just like to know a bit more about your partner. Heck you don't even know his clanname. ''If that's what you want love, I will agree. Just keep in mind that after a week of waiting it will be hard for me to hold back during mating.'' He smirks while he says this. Your face burst out in red at this.</p><p>''T-that is u-understandable I g-guess.'' You try to hide your face again at this thought. ''I want you to know love that I will always treat you right and love only you. I will never hurt you and promise to protect you. I will make sure you will never regret mating with me. I just want you to know that.'' This calms you. When he says this all your fears wash away. Itachi truly is your true mate.</p><p>You look back up at him and smile brightly at him. ''I promise to always love you and care for you. I will give you a family and will always remain loyal to you.'' Itachi hugs you close to his chest and nuzzles your hair. ''Thank you love.'' He pulls away and looks at you ''Our children will be adorable. I wonder how many we will have. I can't wait to fill you with my pups.'' You can hear the teasing in his voice. Your face erupts in red again. ''D-don't get a-ahead of y-yourself T-Tachi.'' You hear him chuckle.</p><p>The two of you finally get out of bed and get dressed, separately of course. When the two of you are done, you walk downstairs holding hands. The two of you reach the kitchen and see Mikoto and Fugaku already there. ''Good morning dears.'' Mikoto walks to the two of you and engulfs you both in a hug.</p><p>''G-good morning Mikoto, Fugaku.'' ''Now what did I tell you dear, call me mom.'' She smiles at you expectantly. She really wasn't kidding. ''G-good m-morning m-mom, d-dad.'' You blush and try to hide your face in Itachi's arm. ''Now that's much better dear. Come on take a seat, breakfast will be done soon.'' She takes your free hand and sits you down at the table.</p><p>Fugaku sits at the head of the table. Mikoto seats you on his left and Itachi sits to your left. While waiting for breakfast you and Itachi make some small talk while Fugaku is reading his newspaper. Suddenly you hear some voices and footsteps coming closer. ''I guess little brother and his mate decided to join us this morning. I will introduce them to you love.'' Itachi says when he notices you being distracted by the noise.</p><p>When the voices get closer you can distinguish the two voices. One of the voices sounds familiar to you, you just can't place it at the moment. The moment both of them step in the kitchen, your eyes widen in surprise. You recognize one of them. It's Naruto! Your one true friend. The one that left all those years ago.</p><p>The other person notices you as well and his eyes widen in surprise as well. ''(y/n)!'' ''N-Naruto.'' You stand up as he runs over to you. The two of you hug each other tightly. ''(y/n) how have you been? It's been so long. What are you doing here?'' Before you can answer a cough interrupts your conversation.</p><p>You look around you to see everyone looking at the two of you. It turns out Itachi was the one to interrupt you. ''I guess the two of you know each other then.'' He stands up to grab you away from Naruto and hugs you to his side. The man that came in with Naruto, does the same with Naruto while the man and Itachi stare at each other.</p><p>Naruto explains to the others how the two of you know each other. All of you sit down at the table to start your breakfast. You can't believe that you finally met your only friend again. Now you know where he has been the past years. His mate turns out to be Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. It makes you even more happy to know that your friend is going to become your brother after you mate with Itachi.</p><p>All throughout breakfast you and Naruto catch up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week before your heat Itachi and you start to get to know each other better. This is also when you find out that his clan is the Uchiha clan. You were so shocked when you found out. The Uchiha's are the most powerful clan of Konoha. The fact that you are going to mate an Uchiha is a little scary to you. They are a well-known clan so a lot of people will look at you and expect you to be perfect like an Uchiha.</p><p>Of course Itachi has reassured you multiple times that everything will be fine and that you are not expected to be perfect in everything. Itachi wants you to meet the rest of the clan after the mating. He especially wants you to meet his cousin named Shisui. He speaks fondly of this person so they must be great friends.</p><p>Currently Itachi and you are on a date before your heat starts in a couple of days. He knows you're not comfortable in the village yet so he takes you to a beautiful clearing in the forest. When you reach the clearing you can't help but gasp at the beauty in front of you.</p><p>The clearing is filled with a lot of different kinds of flowers. A small creek runs through the clearing. The sound of running water is very soothing. You absolutely love the place. Itachi guides you to a spot next to a tree. He let's go of your hand to grab the supplies the two of you brought. He takes out a blanket and spreads it on the ground.</p><p>He motions for you to sit down. Itachi sits next to you while unpacking the rest of the supplies which consists of food and drinks. ''I hope you are hungry love.'' Your eyes roam over all the food and you drool at the sight of all the delicious snacks in front of you. ''Don't worry Tachi I'm starving and it looks delicious.''</p><p>You start to eat the delicious food. 'it's so good.' Your tails are swaying in happiness. While you are eating you notice Itachi gazing at you lovingly with a smile. You quickly look away while your cheeks heat up. 'He truly is a perfect mate' You look back at Itachi and smile at him. You notice Itachi getting closer to you and grabbing the back of your neck. He slowly closes the distance between you until you finally feel his lips against yours. You close your eyes and shyly try to push back at his soft lips. Your face is red and you feel butterflies in your stomach. It feels amazing and so right to do this with him. You never want to stop.</p><p>Unfortunately you run out of air and you separate. Itachi brushes your cheek and smiles at you. He picks you up and sits you in his lap. He hugs you against his chest while he leans against the tree. ''I love you (y/n).'' He kisses the top of your head. You know these feelings you feel for him are love, so you don't hesitate ''I love you too Itachi.'' Itachi hugs you tighter.</p><p>You are so relaxed in his arms that you can't help but doze off. In your dreams you keep reliving your kiss with him. It was your first kiss and it was an amazing first kiss. In two days' time you will be mated to him. You can't help but be excited.</p><p>After a while you wake up and feel someone rubbing your ears. You stretch and let out a yawn. ''Have a nice nap love?'' Itachi stops rubbing your ears and hugs you again. ''Y-yes it was quite relaxing.'' ''Oh so you like being in my arms hn.'' You can't help but flush red at this.</p><p>In your embarrassment you try to get out of his arms. He hugs you tighter at this. ''Are you trying to escape from me kitten.'' Your flush gets even worse and you try to hide your face. You give up trying to get up since he's too strong. You hear him chuckle.</p><p>''Well we should go love. It's getting late.'' He releases you and you stand up. He stands up as well and starts gathering the supplies. After he finishes, he grabs your hand and starts walking. ''Did you enjoy our date love?'' ''Yes I loved it. I also love this place it's beautiful. I hope we can come back here again.'' ''I'm glad. We can always come back whenever you want.'' He looks at you and brings up your hand he's holding and kisses the back of it.</p><p>He starts walking again towards his home. No our home. You can't help but be excited to be officially mated to this man. He truly loves you. Something you have never experienced before. You are so happy with him.</p><p>You walk with a smile on your face looking forward towards the future.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up with your body hot and sweaty. Your heat has started. You look next to you to look for Itachi. He's not on the bed with you. You release a whine when you can't find him. You want him to help you. You crave his touch and presence.</p><p>The heat is unbearable. You just hope that Itachi will come soon. 'it's so hot' You take of your clothes and lie back down on the bed. 'What's taking him so long?' You decide to give yourself some relief. You grip your member and starting moving up and down. ''A-ahn.'' It feels so good. You grab Itachi's pillow with your other hand and hold it to your nose. His scent helps you calm down a bit.</p><p>You keep stroking your member while nuzzling your face in Itachi's pillow. You are so distracted you don't hear the door opening. Suddenly you smell dominant pheromones and look towards the door. Itachi is standing there and his aura is really overpowering you. Itachi locks the door and starts walking towards you.</p><p>You sit up and reach out your arms towards him while releasing a whimper. ''I'm sorry love for not being here when you woke up. I was informing the others about your heat and that they should not disturb us. They will leave food and drinks for us in front of the door. Now that that's been taken care of I will make sure to show you, you are mine.''</p><p>He grabs you and lies you down while hovering over you. ''T-Tachi it h-hurts.'' You grab him around his neck and nuzzle his neck. ''I know kitten. Don't worry I'll take care of it for you.'' He sits back up causing your arms to fall down on the bed. He quickly takes off his clothes before hovering back over you.</p><p>He kisses you deeply. His tongue immediately starts to dominate yours. He explores every inch of your mouth. It feels so good you can't help but release a moan. While he's kissing you his hand trail towards your chest. He stops at your nipples and starts to rub and tug them. ''Ah T-Tachi.'' The pleasure overwhelms you and you can't help but cum. ''Nyaah.'' You release on your stomach.</p><p>His hands stop playing with your nipples and trails lower coating his hands in your cum. Meanwhile he starts kissing your neck. The collar is in the way, so before he reaches your member he takes away his hands and takes of your collar. He puts the collar on the night stand and goes back to kissing and nipping your neck. He grabs you by your thighs and spreads them so he can lie down in between your legs. You wrap your legs around his waist.</p><p>You take a moment to admire his physique while he does this. 'He looks amazing. He has amazing abs and a great figure. His long hair trailing down his shoulders. His sexy v-line that leads towar-.' Your eyes widen when you see his member. It's huge!</p><p>You are distracted from your thought when you feel his hand going towards your backside. He kisses you deeply before inserting a finger in your twitching and slick hole. Luckily for you during heat you self-lubricate. You are definitely going to need it. ''Ah Tachi more.'' You can feel him smirking against your mouth.</p><p>He suddenly inserts two more fingers. There are now three fingers thrusting inside you. He slowly twists and scissors his fingers. He stops kissing you so he can see your expression when he finds your sweet spot. He twists his fingers a bit and he brushes your bundle of nerves.</p><p>This sends a shock through your body and you arc your back of the bed. ''AAHN. T-that f-feels so g-good T-Tachi. M-more.'' He keeps brushing his fingers against your sweet spot and you are left a moaning and writhing mess underneath him. He licks his lips when he sees your expression. He finds that you make the best expressions when you are in pleasure.</p><p>He deems you stretched enough and takes his fingers out. You whimper at the loss of being filled. ''No Tachi. Inside please.'' ''Don't worry love I'll fill you up good.'' He turns you over and lifts up your hips. You are now on your knees with your chest and head on the bed with your tails to the side, inviting him.</p><p>You feel him behind you. He spreads your cheeks to reveal your twitching and gaping hole. He rubs his tip on your hole. ''Nhh.'' You moan a little and try to move your hole towards him, desperate to be filled again. He stops you from doing this.</p><p>''Beg me to fill you kitten.'' You look back towards him. ''P-please Tachi f-fill me. I-It hurts.'' ''Fil you with what kitten.'' He rubs his tip on your hole again. '' W-with your d-dick. P-please fuck me.'' At this point you are so desperate you don't care that you sound like a wanton whore. ''Good kitten.'' He suddenly slams inside you all the way. Your tails immediately move to wrap around Itachi's waist.</p><p>''Nyaaahh.'' You tightly grip the sheets while Itachi grips your hips tightly. The pain quickly washes away when Itachi starts pounding into you. ''Ahh T-Tachi h-harder and d-deeper pl-please.'' Itachi does as you ask and you can feel him hit your sweet spot with every thrust. At this point you are moaning mess and can see stars behind your eyes.</p><p>Itachi grips one of your shoulders with one hand so he has a better grip on you. The feeling of him stretching and filling your insides is amazing to you. You can hear Itachi grunt above you and you can feel his balls slap against your ass with every thrust. ''Tachi I'm g-going to ah c-cum soon ahn.''</p><p>Itachi speeds up even more. You let out a piercing scream when you cum again. This time staining the sheets. You feel Itachi push his knot inside you, passing your tight rim. When it's inside the knot swells more and you feel a hot liquid coating your insides. Itachi bites the back of your neck when he cums. After that he collapses on you. You can feel his chest against your back.</p><p>He grabs you around your waist and lies down on his side. You are now spooning while Itachi is still knotted inside you. Occasionally you can feel him release. ''You did great kitten.'' He kisses the back of your head and strokes your arm.</p><p>''It was amazing Tachi.'' You are still slightly panting from the exercise you've gotten. ''Well that's good to hear love. I'll make sure to make it amazing the entire week. Now you have something to look forward too.'' He kisses the back of your head again and you can feel him slip out of you when his knot has deflated. He hovers over you again. ''Let's start now shall we.'' ''W-what but my heat has calmed down for the moment.'' He still comes closer to you and whispers in your ear. ''Didn't I tell you kitten. When your heat would come I would not hold back.'' </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi most certainly kept his word and didn't leave you alone for the entire week. The only times he did, was when you were sleeping, eating, had to go to the toilet and for a quick wash. He didn't want you to wash thoroughly because he didn't want you to wash his scent away. During your heat you were very clingy and needy. Itachi didn't mind this of course. He is a great mate and took great care of you.</p><p>You wake up in Itachi's arms. You can feel his chest against your back and feel his soft breaths on the top of your head. You try to get out of his arms so you can get up, but Itachi's arms prevent you from doing so. When you try this you suddenly feel something that makes your face flush red. You can feel his dick still inside you. You both fell asleep while he was knotted inside you.</p><p>Because you are squirming to get out of Itachi's grip, you can feel his dick move inside you. You are starting to feel good because of this. The heat is already over but you can't help but feel horny again because of this.</p><p>You start to move yourself against him to feel more friction. As you do this you can feel Itachi getting harder inside you. You start to move even faster. Suddenly Itachi's arms tighten around you. ''Hmm I don't mind waking up to this every day. If you wanted another round you should have just told me so kitten. What mate would I be, if I can't even meet your needs.'' Itachi pulls out of you and turns you around. He flips you both so he lies on his back with you lying on his chest.</p><p>You whine when he pulls out, but you quickly stop when he lies back down. You can feel his tip at your entrance. ''Take what you want kitten.'' You sit up on your knees while facing Itachi. You sit right above his dick. You slowly lower yourself down on his dick. This goes smoothly since you are still loose. ''Ahhn Tachi. S-So full.'' Itachi trusts up so he's fully inside you.</p><p>After you have gotten used to the feeling you start to bounce up and down. Itachi helps you with this since your legs are weak after the entire week. ''Ah I'm cl-close.'' ''As am I kitten.'' Itachi starts to thrust even faster. The knot in your stomach releases and you cum over Itachi's chest. You feel Itachi's knot push inside and he starts to cum as well.</p><p>You lie down on Itachi's chest softly panting. Itachi's kisses your head. ''Since your heat is over we can take a bath. We should also clean the sheets.'' You just nod at him still dazed and feeling relaxed in his arms. Itachi chuckles at your behavior before sitting up. You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.</p><p>He stands up and walks to the bathroom. You have to hold on since you are still knotted. Itachi has one arm around your back, just above your tails, while he uses the other to open the door. During the entire time you can feel Itachi spurt inside you every few seconds.</p><p>Itachi uses his free arm to start running the bath. When the bath is full he carefully sits inside with you on his lap. You can finally feel his knot deflate and he pulls out. You still hold on to him since you are quite comfortable in this position. ''Hmm love you need to let go so we can wash ourselves.'' You pout at him and release your hold on him.</p><p>Itachi smiles at you and kisses your pouty lips. ''Don't worry we can cuddle all day today love.'' You smile at the thought of cuddling all day with Itachi. Itachi grabs a sponge and starts to wash your body. After he is finished with your body he washes your fur and hair. When he starts to scrub your ears you start to purr and lean into his touch.</p><p>He rinses your hair and fur. After that he quickly washes himself. When the two of you are done bathing he pulls you out of the bathtub and starts to dry you of. When the both of you are clean and dry he carries you to the room, since your legs are still weak. He sets you down on a chair before quickly changing the sheets on the bed.</p><p>When he's done he picks you up again and sets you on the bed. When he lies down next to you, you immediately start to cuddle him. The fact that you are both naked doesn't bother you at the moment. You just want your mate after having just mated. ''I love you (y/n).'' He tightens his hold on you. ''I love you too Itachi.'' The both of you smile and kiss each other. You cuddle the rest of the day, happy to be with your mate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day you are going to meet the rest of Itachi's clan. Well they are your clan now as well. You are very nervous and want to make a good impression. Itachi wants you to meet the family first before he brings you to meet the elders. The elders are the council of the clan and advise the clan on different matters. Fugaku is the head of the clan and chooses if he listens to the elders or not.</p><p>You are standing in front of the mirror debating on what to wear. Your body is littered in hickeys and love bites. You look at your collar, around your neck, with pride. You finger the collar tracing all the details on the collar. It's beautiful and you are happy to wear it. Itachi walks inside the room and sees you in front of the mirror, softly smiling while touching your collar.</p><p>Itachi smiles at the sight. Seeing you happy, fills him with happiness as well. He walks towards you and hugs you from behind while kissing your shoulder. ''I see you're still not dressed love.'' You pout at him in the mirror. ''I don't know what to wear. Help me please Tachi.'' Itachi turns you around and kisses your pouty lips. ''That's why I came here love. I have a beautiful kimono for you. It's my gift to you.''</p><p>''A gift? But I don't have anything for you.'' You start to slightly panic because of this. Itachi kisses your lips again. ''You are enough of a gift for me. You will give many gifts to me in the future.'' Itachi refers to the fact of the future pups you will bear him. You flush red at this and try to hide your face in his chest. ''I wouldn't be surprised if you are carrying my pups already. Tell me as soon as you feel different all right.''</p><p>You think about this and place a hand on your stomach. Softly smiling at the thought of carrying Itachi's pups. Itachi puts his hand on top of yours and kisses you. ''I truly love you (y/n).'' ''And I you Itachi.'' The two of you kiss again. Itachi releases you and grabs the package he put on the chair. He gives it to you and you open it carefully. Inside of it is a beautiful kimono. It's (f/c) with golden embroidery and the Uchiha fan on the back.</p><p>You quickly put it on and Itachi helps you tie the obi. The kimono hugs your curves perfectly and matches your (s/c) skin nicely. ''You look beautiful love.'' Itachi grabs your hand and kisses the back of it while maintaining eye contact. ''T-Thank you Tachi.''</p><p>Itachi smiles at you and guides you downstairs to the kitchen. Mikoto welcomes you when you enter. ''Oh you look beautiful (y/n).'' She hugs you tightly after admiring your form. ''Thank you m-mom.'' She smiles at you before walking back to the stove. Itachi and you sit down at the table. Mikoto places plates in front of the both of you and walks away. ''Have fun today you two.''</p><p>The both of you eat your breakfast before heading out. He holds your hand while the two of you walk. You admire the compound around you. Seeing children running around and other people chatting. They look so happy here. You can't help but be excited. You do notice people looking at your tails, but more in curiosity and not in disgust.</p><p>You just hope it stays that way and they won't start to hate you. Itachi finally leads you to a house. He knocks on the door and you hear a voice coming from inside. ''I'm coming. Just a minute.'' The two of you wait and you start to get nervous again. Itachi notices this and squeezes your hand and smiles at you. ''It will be all right. He'll like you.''</p><p>You hear the door open and a man stands in front of you. ''Hey Itachi you're finally here.'' He looks towards you ''This must be your lovely mate. Nice to meet you my name is Shisui.'' He holds out his hand. You shyly grab his hand and you both shake hands. ''I-I'm (y-y/n). N-nice to meet y-you.'' Shisui smiles at you and invite the both of you inside.</p><p>''I'll grab some drinks. You guys take a seat.'' Shisui walks away and the both of you take a seat. When Shisui returns he hands you both a drink and sits down. The three of you talk for a while and you can't help but feel comfortable around Shisui. Shisui made sure you were comfortable and enjoyed yourself the entire time.</p><p>The time Itachi and you spend with Shisui was fun and you could see what good friends they are. Unfortunately it was time to go. You both say goodbye to Shisui and walk away. ''I told you he would like you.'' ''Yes it was fun.'' You smile brightly at Itachi. You both walk hand in hand towards your next destination. Your meeting with the elders.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart is beating loudly in your chest. In front of you are a handful of men with very dominant auras. They are sitting on chairs in front of you. You grip Itachi's hand even tighter. Your palms are sweaty as you do so. Itachi squeezes your hand tightly to reassure you.</p><p>You look up to see the men observing you and sizing you up. ''I'm here today to introduce my mate and the newest addition to our clan. This is Uchiha (y/n).'' The elders are listening intently to what Itachi is saying. ''Are you telling us you are mated to that abomination!?'' A small bald man stands up and points at you. ''We know exactly who he is. It's bad enough your brother mated a freak and now you intend to do the same!? How much shame are you willing to bring upon our clan!?''</p><p>The words he says pierce your heart. You look down to hide the tears welling up in your eyes. Suddenly you sense a dominating aura. This aura radiates anger. No not just anger. Fury. You look up to see where it comes from. It's Itachi. His eyes are red and show pure fury. ''You dare insult my mate in front of me! You will regret your words.'' His words are chilling and strike fear in every person there. Including you. You know he would never hurt you but it's your submissive nature to fear an angered dominant.</p><p>Your ears are pinned down on your head and your tails in between your legs. You unconsciously release a whimper. This gains you the attention of Itachi. Itachi notices your discomfort and calms down. He pulls you close to him and hugs you to his chest. ''I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't listen to that bad man you are perfect.'' He coos at you and talks softly. He rubs your back with one hand while the other is on your head rubbing your ears. This continues until you calm down.</p><p>Itachi refuses to release you and keeps holding you close. ''Forgive us Itachi-sama for frightening your mate. The words of a fool are just that, the words of a fool.'' The elder turns towards you and smiles gently at you ''My name is Kenzo. Please don't listen to the words of that fool Taro. I gladly welcome you to the clan. It's a pleasure to meet you.''</p><p>'This must be the elder Itachi talked about before coming here. The one that isn't as strict as the others and is gentle. He is also the one that supported Sasuke and Naruto's mating from the start.' You smile at him to show him your gratitude. ''You managed to snag a good one Itachi. Can't wait to see your pups running around soon.''</p><p>You flush red at his statement while Itachi has a proud look on his face. ''I can't wait for that myself elder. With all our 'activities' it won't be long.'' You hit Itachi on his arm while you are as red as a tomato ''I-Itachi!'' Itachi just smiles at you and pecks your forehead. You immediately hide your face in his chest.</p><p>'Oh god why does he talk about that! I'm so embarrassed.' Itachi and Kenzo both chuckle at your behavior. Kenzo turns to the other elders. ''As you can see (y/n) is a perfect mate for Itachi-sama. They are true mates and they will not be separated. We will welcome (y/n) with open arms. Aren't we better than the rest of the villagers after all. Show them we are better by accepting the one they treated as an outcast. Show them we are the better person!'' The other elders, except Taro, agree with Kenzo.</p><p>Kenzo turns back to you ''On behalf of the council we welcome you to the clan (y/n). You are now known as Uchiha (y/n)  the mate of our heir.'' The elders all congratulate you. Itachi hugs you close and whispers in your ear ''I told you everything would work out. Let's celebrate later shall we. You heard what Kenzo said.'' You can feel him smirk against your ear. Your entire face flushes red and you hide your face in Itachi's chest again. Eliciting a chuckle from Itachi. ''Baka Itachi.'' It came out as a murmur but Itachi could hear you clearly.</p><p>The two of you finally leave, not noticing the angry gaze on your back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since the meeting with the elders. You finally feel like you belong here. The women and children accepted you easily and always talk to you on the street. Mikoto always treats you as her own son and Fugaku does so as well. In his own way of course.</p><p>At the moment you are lying in bed with Itachi, enjoying his arms around you. Suddenly you feel nauseous and feel bile rising up. You quickly sprint out of the bed, ripping Itachi's arms off you, and run towards the bathroom. You are just in time.</p><p>While you are hanging, miserably, above the toilet Itachi comes in and kneels next to you. He rubs your back while trying to calm you down. After a while the puking finally stops and you rest your head on your arm atop of the toilet. When Itachi notices you are done he gently picks you up and carries you to bed.</p><p>You immediately bury yourself in the sheets. Itachi hands you a glass of water and you immediately start to drink. ''I will call for the doctor.'' He strokes your head and smiles at you. ''There's no need. I'm fine it's probably a bug or something.'' You lean into his touch. It comforts you and you start to doze off. ''Or something.'' Is the last thing you hear Itachi say before you completely doze off.</p><p>You awake when you feel someone gently shaking you. You groan and try to turn around. A chuckle reaches your ears. ''Wake up love the doctor is here.'' Your eyes finally open to be greeted with Itachi's face above you. ''I told you I'm fine.'' ''Just humor me then.'' Well you can't say no to that of course and Itachi knows that.</p><p>You finally sit up and notice the doctor standing at the feet of the bed. When she notices that you are awake and spotted her she introduces herself. ''I'm the doctor of the main Uchiha family. My name Is Tsunade it's nice to meet you.'' ''I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you too.'' She walks closer towards you. ''Let's begin shall we.''</p><p>After a while the embarrassing examination is finally over. You never liked people touching you after all. Luckily Itachi remained by your side and kept you calm. ''Well I have some good news.'' The two of you look up at her. She smiles at you ''Congratulations! You are pregnant.'' When the words settle in your mind you feel happiness bubbling up inside of you. You turn to look at Itachi to see him smile widely at you. His face beaming with happiness. You smile at him just as brightly and the two of you hug each other tightly.</p><p>Itachi peppers your face with kisses and you can't help but giggle. ''I'm so happy thank you (y/n) for giving me a family. You have done so well.'' You can't help but preen at the praises your mate gives you. ''Well I'll be taking my leave then. I'll come back later to talk about the pregnancy with you two. For now enjoy yourselves.'' Tsunade leaves quickly leaving you and Itachi to bask in happiness.</p><p>Itachi reverently strokes your stomach. He looks the happiest you have ever seen him and he can't keep the smile off his face. The two of you lie there for a while, with you in Itachi's arms, before you hear a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Itachi says and the door opens immediately afterwards. Mikoto, Naruto and Sasuke walk inside. Unfortunately Fugaku is working and can't hear the happy news yet.</p><p>Mikoto and Naruto quickly walk towards your side while Sasuke lingers at the feet of the bed. ''So what did Tsunade say?'' Mikoto asks eagerly since she has a hunch of what it could be. Itachi remains silent signaling you to speak. ''W-Well it seems that I'm p-pregnant.'' Your face gains a red tint and a smile.</p><p>Mikoto and Naruto squeal loudly. ''Oh I'm so happy I'm going to be a grandma.'' She hugs you tightly while minding your stomach. ''And I'm going to be an uncle.'' Naruto exclaims loudly while also hugging you. You look up at Sasuke wanting to know his reaction. He smiles at you softly ''Congratulations.'' You beam up at him ''Thank you!''</p><p>You chat with Mikoto and Naruto while Itachi talks with Sasuke, who has finally come closer to the bed. All the time Itachi keeps stroking your stomach and keeps you in his arms. After a little while you hear a knock at the door again. ''Come in.'' Fugaku opens the door and steps inside. ''I heard everyone was gathered in here. Is something going on?''</p><p>Mikoto quickly stands up and drags Fugaku towards you. This time Itachi explains the situation to Fugaku. ''(Y/n) is pregnant.'' You can hear the pride and happiness in Itachi's voice. You look up to Fugaku curious about his response. He puts a hand on your and Itachi's shoulder. ''Congratulations.'' You can see a tiny smile on his face revealing his happiness at the situation.</p><p>''Well then we should leave the couple alone. They must be tired.'' Mikoto ushers everyone outside giving you and Itachi some rest. When they are gone you and Itachi lie down. You are indeed tired and it doesn't take you long to fall asleep with a smile on your face. All the while you remain in Itachi's arms and he keeps stroking your stomach.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pregnancy is going very well. Itachi is also very helpful and protective. Sometimes a bit too protective. He is the kind of father-to-be that doesn't let his pregnant mate do anything. No lifting, no cleaning, no cooking etc. You don't really mind since you feel the love in his actions and he pampers you a lot. He always makes sure you are comfortable.</p><p>The clan was very excited to hear the news. A new heir to the Uchiha family is apparently a big deal. Not that you care about that stuff. All you want is for your pup to be healthy and happy. Your stomach is clearly showing by now. After all you are 7 months pregnant.</p><p>Suddenly you feel a kick and you quickly call for Itachi. ''Itachi! The pup is moving again come quick.'' Itachi quickly turns to you and lifts his hand. He is always very excited to feel the pup move and can't keep the smile of his face when he does. You quickly grab his hand and move it towards the correct location on your stomach. Itachi smiles as soon as he feels the kick. ''hmm our pup is going to be a strong one judging by its kicks.''</p><p>''Haha yeah. I just wish it wouldn't use my kidneys as a ball.'' The two of you sit in silence until a servant comes in. ''I'm sorry to interrupt masters but an urgent summons has come.'' Itachi sits back up and regards the servant with a blank look. ''A summons from whom?'' The servant diverts her eyes to the floor, intimidated by Itachi's dominant aura. You can tell Itachi is not happy to have his time with you and the pup interrupted. ''From the elders master. The summons is for you specifically.''</p><p>You can tell Itachi is reluctant to leave your side. ''I'll be fine Itachi. I'll stay in our room to wait for you. I could use a nap.'' You smile at him and squeeze his hand to reassure him. ''But you'll be home alone. They should know better than to summon me now.'' ''I promise I'll stay in our room and if I need something I'll tell one of the servants.''</p><p>Itachi is still very reluctant but he knows not to ignore an urgent summons. At least your promise eases his mind somewhat. Itachi first takes his time to take you to the room. With a lot of reluctance and a very sullen mood he finally leaves, with a promise to come back within 3 hours. You just hope the elders will survive his wrath.</p><p>You let out a yawn and change your clothes in something more comfortable to sleep in. You quickly crawl inside the comfy bed and grab Itachi's pillow. The scent on his pillow helps you fall asleep faster.</p><p>
  <em>CRASH</em>
</p><p>You are startled awake when you hear something crash. When you look around you see nothing out of order. You get out of bed and walk towards the door and open it. Giving a glance towards your surroundings you still don't see anything. 'One of the servants must have dropped something.'</p><p>Now that you're awake nature calls again and you quickly go towards the adjoined bathroom. When you're done you go back towards the bedroom. You suddenly stop in the middle of the room. Your senses telling you something is wrong. Sniffing the air doesn't help since your sense of smell is off due to the pregnancy.</p><p>Unfortunately you notice too late that someone is standing behind you. Suddenly a cloth is pressed to your nose and mouth. You try to scream for help and struggle to get yourself free. Your energy is draining when you can't help but breathe in the chemicals on the cloth. Before your consciousness completely fades you can hear a dark chuckle. ''You will be in my care from now on.''</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When Itachi finally arrives at his destination he doesn't see the elders in the council room. He quickly walks away to find one of the elders. After a little while of searching he finds Kenzo walking in the halls. ''Kenzo! What is going on? Why did you send me an urgent summons?'' Kenzo stops in his tracks and looks at Itachi surprised. ''What do you mean Itachi-sama? What urgent summons are you talking about?''</p><p>''I received an urgent summons a little while ago.'' Kenzo looks at Itachi in confusion. "I assure you Itachi-sama we did not send out an urgent summon. There is no need for your presence here.'' Itachi is now starting to get suspicious. ''Why would I receive a false summoning?'' Both Kenzo and Itachi look at each other in alarm and realization.</p><p>''Go quickly Itachi-sama! Check if he's safe. I'll send word to your family.'' Itachi doesn't stay to listen to Kenzo's words. He quickly runs towards his home, hoping his mate is safe and sound. He runs all the way there and goes inside quickly. He immediately notices a servant unconscious on the floor. When he hears a heartbeat and breathing he quickly runs towards his bedroom. He tears open the door and panic settles in when he doesn't find his mate in the room or in the bathroom.</p><p>He sees signs of a struggle and his heart breaks when he knows that his pregnant mate has been taken. He releases a howl filled with agony at the loss of his mate and unborn pup. 'I will find who did this and make them pay.' His eyes turn red and are filled with fury.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you wake up, you are still groggy and you have a headache. Your vision is still blurry and you keep blinking to clear it. When it finally does you take a look at your surroundings. You look at your surroundings with confusion. Your confusion is quickly replaced with fear when you remember someone attacking you.</p><p>You quickly look around you to observe where you are. The only entrance to the room are bars covering it from the ceiling to the floor. It's a cell. There are no windows. There's a cot in the corner and in the other corner is something resembling a toilet. The walls are from stone. They made you think you are in a cave. This makes you believe you are underground.</p><p>You quickly put your hand on your stomach and start to rub it. At least it looks like your pup is alright. There is nothing to do but wait for now. So you sit down on the cot while you keep rubbing your stomach.</p><p>After a while you finally hear footsteps outside of your cell. A moment later you can see a man standing in front of your cell. When you look at the man you can't help but get the shivers. Your instinct tells you this man is dangerous and you need to keep him as far away as possible from you and your pup.</p><p>The first thing you notice about him are his snakelike eyes. 'Is he a snake hybrid?' The man grins at you. That grin looks very malicious to you. Unconsciously you wrap both your arms around your stomach. ''Well look who's finally awake. I must say that Itachi has nice taste. You are quite the morsel. We're going to have so much fun together.'' The man chuckles. ''W-Where am I? What do you want with me?''</p><p>The man just smirks at you ''Someone wanted you gone and enlisted my services in doing so.'' You look at him shocked ''W-what?'' ''This deal is very beneficial for me. I get to have the mate of the heir of the Uchiha clan and his unborn pup. It's like killing two birds with one stone. I get to piss Itachi off and I have an unborn pup with the Uchiha blood running through its veins. I've been trying to get my hands on an Uchiha for a long time.''</p><p>You tighten your arms around your stomach and hide it from his view as much as possible. The man releases another chuckle when he sees you do that. ''Don't worry the pup needs to be born healthy so I won't be able to touch it until it's born. You however are quite interesting with your two tails. I probably want to do some test in the near future.'' The man starts to look at you more intently as if he's looking for something. You hiss at him and bare your teeth.</p><p>The man starts to grin again and nods ''Yes I have decided. After the pup is born I will take you as my own mate. You can give me many pups then. Oh I can't wait.'' You look at him in horror. ''NO never! Itachi is my only mate. I will only carry his pups.'' ''Hahaha but your mate is not here is he. I am and I will take what I want by force if necessary.'' He smirks when he sees your fearful look. ''Oh and I'm Orochimaru by the way. It's nice to meet you (y/n) my future mate.'' He smirks again and starts to walk away.</p><p>You are in fear of the future and what it might bring for you and you unborn pup. Silent tears run down your cheeks. ''Please Itachi come find us soon.''</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since you've been in this hellhole. Luckily for you Orochimaru hasn't been around much. At least he makes sure you are fed. after all he doesn't want anything to happen to his 'future mate'. Your stomach has grown even larger since you are now 8 months pregnant. The feeling of your pup moving inside of you calms you. It assures you that your pup is alright.</p><p>''How is my mate doing today?'' Orochimaru's voice startles you out of your musing. You quickly stand up to face him. ''I'm not your mate.'' You spit at him with anger. He just smirks at you and walks into the cell towards you. You back away as far as you can. Unfortunately the cell isn't big enough for you to run past him towards the exit.</p><p>Your back finally hits the wall and Orochimaru stops in front of you. ''But you are my little mate. the sooner you accept it the easier it will be for you. I may even consider letting you keep the pup close.'' You swipe at him with your claws unfortunately he grabs both of your wrists and keeps them above your head in one hand. ''I will never be your mate and you can't take my pup away from me.'' ''Oh but I will take it away and you will never see it again unless you behave of course.'' His free hand trails over your stomach. Shivers run down your spine when you feel his touch. ''Just imagine the next time you are with a pup it will be mine. Oh I can't wait to fill you up with my seed and breed you.''</p><p>Horror is shown on your face. Just the thought of carrying another man's pup, and not Itachi's, is horrifying. ''I won't carry your pup.'' ''Did I ever say you had a choice?'' He smirks at you as his hand is now stroking your cheek. You try to turn away but his hand grips your jaw tightly. ''Let's have a taste shall we.''</p><p>Suddenly he presses his lips against yours and you can feel his tongue probing your lips. You keep your lips tightly shut denying him access. He grips your jaw even harder which forces your jaw to open. He pushes his tongue inside and explores your mouth. Since his tongue is long he can get all the way to the back of your throat. Tears gather in your eyes as he keeps violating you. You just hope Itachi will be able to forgive you for this and still want you as his mate.</p><p>He finally releases your lips. A trail of saliva still connecting your mouths. He smirks down at you seeing the tears running down. ''You taste delicious. We should do this more often don't you think?'' You just glare at him knowing that he doesn't care about your opinion. ''Fufu let's go now. I came to get you for an exam.'' He drags you out of the cell not caring for your protests.</p><p>After a little while you arrive in some sort of lab. ''Now strip.'' ''W-what?'' ''Do it or I'll do it for you and you or your pup might get hurt.'' Even though you know he needs both you and the pup alive you can't help but obey. You'll do everything you can to keep your pup save, so with trembling hands you undress yourself.</p><p>Your now standing in just your undergarments. ''Those need to go as well.'' Orochimaru says as he points to your undergarments. When you remove your undergarments you immediately cover yourself with your hands. Your face is red and tears stream down your cheeks. Only Itachi is supposed to be able to see you like this.</p><p>Orochimaru walks towards you and stops in front of you. You keep looking down not wanting to look at him. He grabs your arm and walks towards a spot where chains are hanging from the ceiling. He binds your wrists so your arms are hanging above your head. You keep struggling since now it means you are completely naked and vulnerable and you can't cover yourself.</p><p>Orochimaru looks at your body appreciatively. He circles around you and he stops when he stands behind you. He grabs your tails and investigates them. ''Hmm they split at the base so it actually is one tail after all.'' He rubs them and feels them up. ''I'll need a sample of your blood and maybe some spinal fluid as well. It's probably a genetic defect.'' Orochimaru keeps mumbling to himself.</p><p>During his examination of your body he sometimes teases you on purpose. For example rubbing and pinching your nipples and squeezing your dick. Your body luckily doesn't respond to his touch. When he gives you a rectal exam you have to bite your lip since it hurts and it's humiliating. All you can do is try to think happy thoughts.</p><p>When he is done with his physical exam he takes some blood. ''We'll do the spinal fluid next time. Now this wasn't so bad now was it. I quite enjoyed it especially your insides. It's just so warm and soft inside of you I can't wait to be inside of you.'' He rubs his clothed erection on your behind. You tremble and try to get away from him. ''I'll wait till after the pup is born. Then I can be as rough as I want.''</p><p>He releases you and tells you to dress again. You eagerly do so, as you want to cover up as quickly as possible. After it's done het takes you to your cell again. ''Now my dear till next time.'' He closes the door and leaves you alone. You immediately crumple down and start to cry wanting Itachi to come quickly, wanting Itachi to erase his touch. Your tears and exhaustion cause you to fall asleep while crying.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1 month ago</em>
</p><p>Sasuke and Fugaku arrived at the house just in time to hear Itachi's anguished howl. They run towards the source of the howl and see Itachi standing in the middle of the bedroom. A bedroom that shows signs of a struggle and no pregnant Uchiha in the vicinity.</p><p>They look at Itachi and the can see the fury in his crimson eyes. Uchiha eyes only turn crimson when angered and often also when out of control. Fugaku and Sasuke need to tread carefully now. The dominant aura that Itachi releases is also working on their nerves. Fugaku takes the lead and tells Sasuke to stay where he is now.</p><p>Fugaku slowly walks towards Itachi. ''Itachi.'' At the sound of his name Itachi immediately spins around to face his father. ''He's gone. Someone took my mate.'' Itachi grounds out angry. It seems that Fugaku's suspicions are true. Someone took (y/n). ''And we will get him back Itachi. I need you to calm down so we can start investigating.'' ''Don't tell me to calm down! Someone took my mate and unborn pup. How do you expect me to calm down.'' Fugaku sighs quietly. He needs to get through to Itachi so they can start finding out what happened. ''What use are you being now. Being angry won't help you get your mate back. Do you really think (y/n) wants you to stay here and be angry instead of investigating what happened to him!''</p><p>It seems Fugaku's words finally reach Itachi. The once crimson eyes turn back to onyx. ''You are right father. I'm sorry.'' Itachi finally manages to calm down completely. ''It's alright son. Let's just get to work.'' And that is what they did. Unfortunately once the servant wakes up he doesn't know anything. He never saw who attacked him and there is no scent to track. It seems that the attacker used something to hide his scent and (y/n)'s after he took him.</p><p>Night falls and Itachi is alone in his room. He decided to sleep in a guestroom instead of his and (y/n)'s room. It's impossible for him to fall asleep without his beloved mate by his side. 'He must be so scared. Will they feed him properly? Will they give him a warm place to sleep?' All this questions are running through his mind.</p><p>Someone knocks on his door. One sniff in the air tells him it's his mother. ''Come in.'' His mother comes in carrying two mugs. She doesn't say anything and sits next him on the bed while giving him one of the mugs. ''You have been strong today Itachi. You don't have to be strong now. I'm here for you. Just let it all out.'' His mother always knows what he feels and knows what he needs now, so that's exactly what he does. He lets it all out.</p><p>''It's like I'm missing a big piece of me. I need him back. I can't be without him. Everything just seems so dull when he's not here. It hurts to breathe without him around. I need him. I miss him.'' Slowly tears start to fall from Itachi's eyes. Mikoto wraps her arm around him and pushes his head towards her shoulder. Itachi sobs quietly on Mikoto's shoulder.</p><p>They stay this way until Itachi falls asleep. Mikoto quietly put him down on the bed and leaves. She goes to Itachi and (y/n)'s bedroom and reaches into the closet. She grabs some clothing and sniffs them for (y/n)'s smell. When she finally finds a shirt, on which (y/n)'s scent is strong, she takes it with her. She goes to Itachi and puts the shirt next to his face. In his sleep Itachi unconsciously move closer to the scent of his mate. Mikoto smiles sadly and kisses Itachi's forehead. ''We will find him.'' She leaves him to sleep and goes to her own mate to get some sleep herself.</p><p>After a week they finally find out where the false summons came from. It was that bastard Taro. They apprehend him and lock him up in one of their cells. Fugaku, Kenzo and Itachi are in the cell to question Taro. ''Why am I here?'' Taro asks the group with annoyance in his voice. ''I think you do know why you are here Taro. Tell me why you send me a false summons which led to the abduction of my pregnant mate.''</p><p>''All this fuzz over a missing freak. He probably left by himself. Maybe to whore himself out. After all that's all he's good for. Now yo-'' Taro's words are interrupted when he's punched in his face. ''Don't you dare talk about my mate that way. You know as well as we do that he was taken so give me a name.'' ''I only did what's best for the clan. We couldn't possibly let the abomination, growing in the freak's stomach, into the clan.''</p><p>Once again Taro is punched in the face. ''You dare insult both my mate and pup! I'll make sure you'll suffer!'' Kenzo steps forward ''You fool! You endangered the Uchiha clan with your actions. What you've done is treason. Now tell us where (y/n) is.'' ''I don't know where he is. Someone wanted him and that thing inside of him and all I did was give him the information and opportunity needed to take him.</p><p>''Who? Tell us a name. who wanted my mate and pup?'' ''You should just give up on him. His captor will never let him go. Maybe he has even cut that abomination out of the freak's stomach.'' Itachi is filled with dread when that scenario enters his head. Fugaku sees this and speaks up. ''Don't be a fool Taro. You just said so yourself he wanted the pup as well. Now give us the name.''</p><p>Itachi is reassured by his father's words. His worry for his mate and pup clouded his mind. Otherwise he would have noticed that himself. He's grateful to his father for stepping up for him. Taro suddenly laughs. ''You want to know so badly then I'll tell you. It's Orochimaru! Haha try to take him back now.'' Now it's not just Itachi filled with dread but all three of them. They leave the cell to start their search for Orochimaru.</p><p>'Hang in there (y/n). I'm coming for you and I'll save you from that slimy bastard.'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A grunt leaves your lips as you try to sit up on the cot. Your belly is quite heavy and your back is hurting. The pup is restless today and it causes you some discomfort. Maybe the pup knows it's in danger. After all you're ready to give birth at any given moment. You just hope that you won't go into labor just yet. You want to give birth in your nest with your mate by your side to welcome your firstborn pup. The restlessness of the pup gives you a bad feeling that your wish won't be granted.</p><p>Your hands stroke your stomach trying to calm the pup down. ''It's alright pup. I'll protect you. Daddy will come for us just stay there for a little while longer.'' The pup kicks your hand. When you first heard from Orochimaru that it was one of the Uchiha elders to sell you out, you were quite distraught. The knowledge that you weren't completely accepted was not good for your already low self-esteem. Since mating with Itachi your self-esteem has been slowly improving. Of course Orochimaru already figured out how to play with words to try to make you believe your mate has forsaken you.</p><p>You won't let his words affect you. You believe in your mate and his love for both you and your pup. Itachi gave you everything you ever wanted. A family, affection and the most important of all love. ''Yes daddy will come for us.'' You smile at the thought and keep rubbing your stomach. Suddenly a cramp hits and you have to grit your teeth to bear the pain. Luckily it ends soon. You just hope it's a regular cramp and not the first signs of labor.</p><p>You start to walk around in the cell. Trying not to think about labor. Orochimaru was apparently fascinated by your genetic material. He managed to find your genetic defect and studied it. The procedure to procure said genetic material still gives you chills when you think about it. The pain when he pushed that large needle into your lower back is something you'll never forget. Orochimaru never uses any kind of sedatives or pain relievers after all. Luckily for you he has been too busy studying your genetics to really bother you much. Of course this doesn't mean that the unwanted touches completely stopped.</p><p>Another cramp pushes all thoughts about that away. With this cramp your fear of going into labor starts to rise. You stop next to the wall and hold one of your hands on the wall while the other holds up your stomach. 'Oh god please not now. Itachi help me!' As if someone heard your prayers you can feel tremors running through the walls of the cell you're in. The sound of an explosion reaches you. You waddle over to the corner as far from the door as possible. Both of your hands are now supporting your large belly. You lean your head on the wall keeping your eyes on the door.</p><p>Your ears pick up the sounds of fighting and voices yelling. 'Please let it be Itachi.' Another cramp hits you. 'The time between the cramps is getting shorter. I can truly say I'm in labor now and these are not cramps but contractions.' You stay in the corner hearing the noises getting closer. The pain you're feeling is distracting you from the noises. Your instinct to nest is flaring up but there's nothing in your cell to nest with. Not being able to feel your mate close and not being able to nest both add to your pain. So when the next contraction hits, you can't help but release an agonized howl.</p><p>Unknowingly to you, your howl attracts the attention of the one you want to see most. Your howl giving him directions to where he needs to go. He hurries his pace to get to you as soon as possible. Followed by his dear friend Shisui, he reaches your cell door and wastes no time in destroying the door and entering the cell. The sight he sees pains him. Your form huddled in a corner with both your hands under your large belly and tears in your eyes.</p><p>When you hear the cell door open, you open your teary eyes to look towards the door. When you see Itachi standing there, happiness floods your heart. Finally seeing your mate again feels like you are complete again. ''Tachi it hurts!'' At that moment another contraction hits you. Itachi quickly makes his way to your side and embraces you. ''What's wrong (y/n)?'' You can hear the slight panic in his voice as his eyes rove over your naked figure looking for injuries. When finally realizing you're naked he takes off his outer robe and drapes it over your figure.</p><p>''The pup is coming. Please take me to our nest. Please Tachi.'' Your whine reaches Itachi and worry fills him yet again. His mate is in labor and he's not in his nest. He quickly picks you up bridal style, like you weigh nothing and starts to run. You can hear him give orders to the others but none of it registers in your mind. All of your thoughts are focused on your pup. Itachi runs as fast as he can while trying to soothe his distressed mate. Shisui runs next to Itachi looking equally as worried.</p><p>Suddenly you feel your water break. When Itachi feels his arm getting wet he looks down and sees where it's coming from. ''Hang in there love. We're almost there.'' Itachi tries to run even faster. You turn your face into Itachi's neck trying to sniff his scent as much as possible. You missed his scent. It helps you relax some but not fully. The time between contractions is getting shorter but you can see the village gates in the distance. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The run through the village is a blur to you. When you are finally lying down on your and Itachi's bed, you can feel some tension leaving your body. ''Itachi nest ple- AHH.'' Your words are interrupted when another contraction hits. Fortunately Itachi knows what you want and collects pillows, blankets and some of both of your clothing. Shisui is the one that informs the rest of the family on your condition. Itachi surrounds you with all of the stuff he found. Your instinct to nest for the birth is finally being appeased.</p><p>When Itachi is done you tell him to get behind you in the nest. Your head is on his chest and his arms are around yours. Tsunade rushes into the room and readies her equipment. ''Alright (y/n) I need to check how far you are, alright?'' You nod at her and spread your legs giving her access to your birthing canal. ''Looks like you got here just in time. You are fully dilated. When the next contraction hits you need to push. Remember the breathing exercises when you do so.''</p><p>You nod at her showing her you understand. When the next contraction hits you push as hard as you can. Your scream reverberates through the house telling the others downstairs that the birthing has started. Itachi coos in your ear and rubs you where he can, showing you he's here for you. ''You can do it love. You are doing great.'' He kisses the top of your head repeatedly. After a couple of pushes Tsunade can finally see the head. ''You are doing great (y/n). I can see the head just a couple more pushes and your pup will be here.</p><p>''Alright one more push.'' You are incredibly tired but you do as she says and push as hard as you can for the last time. When the pup finally slips out you drop back on Itachi's chest letting him keep you up. ''You did great love. I love you so much.'' The cry of the pup makes you look at Tsunade as she cleans the pup and bundles it up. ''Looks like a very healthy boy to me. Congratulations.'' She hands the pup to you and you eagerly hold out your arms to accept him.</p><p>When you finally hold the pup in your arms you are very happy and content. You use one of your fingers to stroke his cheek. ''He's beautiful. He has your hair.'' The wide smile on your face showing how happy you are. You look over your shoulder to see Itachi smiling at your son as well. ''He truly is beautiful. You did great love.'' Itachi moves his gaze from your pup to you. Kissing you deeply to show you his gratitude. ''You kept him safe while I couldn't. Thank you (y/n) for this wonderful gift you've given me.''</p><p>You smile widely at him. ''I couldn't do it without you. I knew you would come for me. Thank you for saving me. I love you so much.'' You kiss him as well to show him your gratitude. A noise coming from the pup makes you both look at him. You can see him open his eyes. He has beautiful onyx eyes just like his father. ''Hello there pup.'' You coo at him. You rub your face softly over the pups, scenting him. You hold him up towards your shoulder so Itachi can do the same.</p><p>''Are you ready to show him to our family or do you wish to wait?'' Itachi asks you when he's done scenting the pup. ''Let's do it now. Then we can rest afterwards.'' Itachi kisses your forehead. ''Alright.'' Itachi turns to Tsunade whom is still in the room cleaning up. ''Tsunade would you mind letting the family in?'' Tsunade nods at him and leaves the room. A little while later you can hear multiple footsteps coming towards the room.</p><p>They all quietly enter, even Naruto. Tsunade obviously warned him to be quiet and calm. They quietly surround the nest and look at the bundle in your arms. ''Oh my he's so adorable.'' Mikoto quietly coos. ''Don't you think so dear?'' She turns towards Fugaku to see him looking at the pup with a small smile. Everybody compliments and congratulates you and Itachi on the healthy pup. After a little while the pup begins to fuss. ''He must be hungry. Do you all mind leaving so (y/n) can rest?'' They all quickly leave the room.</p><p>You pull away the robe you are still wearing and bring the pup towards your chest. Easing his mouth towards your nipple. You don't mind at all that Itachi is watching the interaction with interest. The pup finally latches onto your nipple and starts to suck eagerly. ''There you go. That's a good pup.'' Itachi guides one of his fingers towards the pups hand and the pup holds on to his finger tightly. ''Hmm it must taste good if he's so eagerly sucking. Maybe I should try it out sometime.'' Itachi says with a grin. Your face flushes crimson. ''Wh-what. Th-the milk is for the pup not for you.''</p><p>''Yes but it looks really good and besides you have two nipples. He won't miss it if I take a gulp or two in the future.'' ''Wh-what. B-baka.'' Itachi chuckles at you. ''We need to think of a name for him.'' Luckily for you Itachi doesn't mind changing the subject. Although it doesn't mean he has given up. ''Yes we should. We can't keep calling him pup. Let's get some rest first. I'm too tired to think right now.'' Luckily the pup is done eating so you burp him. Itachi changes his position so he's lying beside you. You lie down as well and move the pup between the two of you.</p><p>The second your head hits the pillow you fall asleep. Itachi smiles at your sleeping face. ''Rest now love. You deserve it. I won't let anyone take you from me ever again.'' He kisses your forehead and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Are you ready love?'' Itachi asks you, as the two of you prepare to take a walk outside. Your son, who is named Seiji, is strapped on your chest. ''Yes I'm ready.'' You grab Itachi's hand and smile up at him. This will be the first time you will go to the village and not just the clan compound. Of course you are still afraid of their reactions but, with your mate by your side and your son on your chest, you can take on anything.</p><p>Itachi knows you're nervous so he makes sure to distract you while walking towards the village. ''So what do you want to get from the market?'' You look at him and start to think. ''I want to get some toys or clothes for Seiji. I know we have plenty of clothes but all of those were given to us. I want to buy some myself.'' You smile up at Itachi and see him smiling fondly at you. ''Then we will find some great clothes for our Seiji. Don't you want something for yourself as well?''</p><p>''I don't need anything. I already have everything I need.'' Itachi chuckles at you and squeezes your hand. ''Typically you. Only thinking about the needs of others.'' Itachi presses a kiss to your lips and you slowly turn red. ''You really need to think more about yourself.'' ''I-I do.'' Itachi just chuckles at you. You pout up at him to show him your displeasure. Itachi kisses your pouty lips yet again. ''You are just asking for it with that adorable pout of yours.'' ''I-It's not adorable.'' Itachi just laughs at your flustered state.</p><p>Without you realizing you have reached the village and are close to the market. You tense up and grip Itachi's hand tighter. ''You know we don't need to do this today love. We can take our time.'' You can't help but love Itachi's understanding nature, but you have to do this. You need to be a good example for Seiji. ''I can do this.'' You look at Itachi with determination. ''Alright lets go then.'' Before Itachi starts walking again, he kisses both you and Seiji on the forehead.</p><p>The two of you enter the village and start to walk towards the market. The closer you get to the market the busier the streets get. When you reach the market, the villagers start to notice you. You just grip Itachi's hand tighter and he squeezes your hand to comfort you. ''Remember. I'm here for you.'' You nod at Itachi and the two of you enter the market. You can see some people whispering while looking at you.</p><p>Some eyes are filled with disgust and others with surprise. The surprise most likely comes from the fact that the Uchiha heir is holding your hand and walking beside you. When Itachi notices someone looking at you with disgust in their eyes, he bares his teeth to them and scares them off. You stop walking when you notice a stand selling clothes for pups. Itachi looks at you when you suddenly stop and notices you staring at something. He follows your gaze and sees the stand. He smiles and starts to walk towards the stand dragging you behind him.</p><p>The owner smiles when he sees Itachi stop in front of his stand but his smile falls when he sees you next to him. You ignore it and decide to look at the clothes. You look around until a wolf onesie catches your eye. It's so adorable! You grab the onesie and inspect it. The owner looks at you with disgust when you pick up the onesie. ''Tachi. Look! It's so cute!'' Itachi looks at the onesie and smiles at you. ''You are right it's lovely. It will suit Seiji well.''</p><p>You move your cloak away and look down to your chest and see Seiji looking up at you. ''Oh look who's awake. Hey sweetie. Look what mommy has for you.'' Itachi smiles at your interaction with Seiji. He notices that the owner's eyes are filled with disgust even more when he sees the pup strapped on your chest. Itachi grabs the attention of the owner. ''We would like to buy that onesie.'' ''I'm sorry sir but it's not for sale.''</p><p>You look up when you hear the owner's words. Your smile quickly falls when you realize why he says such a thing. You look around to see multiple people now staring at you and your pup. Looking at both you and your pup in hatred and disgust while smiling at the actions of the owner. You quickly cover Seiji up not wanting to expose him to the hateful glares of the villagers.</p><p>Itachi sees your expression and anger starts to fill him. ''What did you say? It's on your stand so it's for sale is it not.'' ''It is but not for the offspring of the freak. I rather burn it than sell it to him.'' The owner looks smug when he sees your expression sadden even more not noticing the dominate aura filling with anger. ''What did you say about my mate and pup!?'' The villagers and owner's faces fill with surprise at the information given to them.</p><p>''Y-your m-mate and p-pup?'' The owner stutters while looking from you to Itachi. ''Yes they are mine and I will not let you disrespect them. I will make sure the Hokage punishes you for your actions. This will never happen again am I clear?'' The owner nods at Itachi in fear. Itachi turns towards you and sees you looking down with a downtrodden expression. He walks towards you and pulls you in for a hug, while being mindful of Seiji. You bury your face in his chest. ''Lets go love. We will come back another day.'' You nod as you separate from him. You try to put back the onesie but Itachi stops you. ''No we will take it as compensation.''</p><p>You nod at him and you hold hands again. The way back home is silent as Itachi muses about what actions to take. You just want to go home and lie in your nest with your mate and pup. Itachi pulls you in his side and kisses you on the head. ''Everything will be alright. I promise you.'' You can't help but trust your mate and nod at him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the next day when you hear Itachi announce that you'll both visit the hokage. You've never been to the hokage tower so you are kind of curious, but dread also fills you at the prospect of going to the village. Itachi asked Shisui to come with you. Speaking of him, he just entered the house. ''Hey (y/n). How are you and Seiji today?'' You can't help but smile at him. Shisui has become a great friend of yours and you know you can count on him. Itachi was happy when he found out about your friendship with Shisui. He trusts Shisui a lot and encouraged your friendship with him.</p><p>''We are both well. Just nervous for the meeting.'' Shisui holds one of Seiji's hands, whom is in your arms. ''Don't worry the hokage is a good man. Besides you've got both me and Itachi at your side. Nothing is going to happen to you or the little tyke. By the way I love the onesie Seiji's wearing.'' Yes the onesie you picked out the other day, suits Seiji perfectly and he's so adorable in it. ''Thank you.'' You smile at Shisui.</p><p>''My my, I leave for one minute and here I see my best friend and mate hitting it off.'' You flush red when you hear Itachi's words. ''You really shouldn't leave such a cute kitty alone my friend.'' Shisui responds and flings his arm over your shoulders. You look up at the both of them and see them smiling. 'Oh thank god. It was just a joke.' ''You should find a cute kitty of your own then.'' Itachi responds while pulling you to him. ''Haha maybe I will.'' Itachi kisses you and kisses Seiji on his head. ''You ready to go love?''</p><p>''Yes. Let me just wrap Seiji up and we can leave.'' You pick up the cloth, to wrap Seiji up, and wrap him to your chest. ''Alright I'm done. Let's go.'' You pull on your cloak before you leave the house and start walking towards the village. Itachi and Shisui both walk either side of you. During the walk Shisui makes sure to distract you with small talk. He succeeds and before you know it, you are standing in front of the tower.</p><p>Itachi squeezes your hand and you start to walk inside. You keep walking until you are standing in front of a big brown oak door. Itachi knocks on the door and a voice on the other side answers. ''Enter.'' Itachi pushes the door open and you both enter. Shisui walks in behind you and quickly resumes his position by your side.</p><p>You're standing in front of a desk with an old man behind it. 'He must be the hokage.' ''Ah the Uchiha. To what do I owe this pleasure.'' You can feel his gaze flitter over your group. His gaze stopping on you in curiosity. ''I came here today to introduce to you my mate and my heir.'' You can see the eyes of the hokage widen a bit. ''So the rumors are true. You mated with someone. I guess congratulations are in order.''</p><p>The hokage stands up and stands in front of you. He holds out his hand ''Nice to meet you. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi.'' You shake his hand ''Nice to meet you too. My name is uchiha (y/n).'' You release his hand and you use that hand to pull away your cloak. ''This is our son, Uchiha Seiji.'' The hokage looks down in surprise to see the pup on your chest. ''Oh my a pup as well. He's adorable.'' The hokage smiles at you.</p><p>You tentatively smile back at him. ''Yes the first of many to come.'' Itachi chimes in. You flush crimson at his statement. ''T-tachi b-baka.'' The hokage and Shisui both laugh. ''My my I thought I'd never see the day that the young Itachi would be so smitten with someone.'' Itachi would deny it later, but you swore you could see his cheeks tinted red at that moment. Itachi coughs to get the hokage's attention.</p><p>''There's another reason why I wanted to meet with you.'' Itachi looks at you reassuringly before looking at the hokage. ''My (y/n) here has been continuously harassed by the villagers since the day he was born. Just the other day they humiliated him in the market. I wanted to make sure the proper punishments are being given and that this will never happen again.''</p><p>The hokage looked saddened at the news. ''It's terrible to hear such a thing. I will make sure the people involved are punished. I will release a statement to prevent such a thing from happening again. May I ask why the villagers would do such a thing to such a nice young man.'' Itachi looked to you and squeezed your hand to reassure you.</p><p>You looked up at the hokage. ''Uhm I was born with a g-genetic defect. This defect causes me to have t-two tails.'' You look down in shame. The hokage sees your reaction and wants to reassure you. ''(y/n). Don't be ashamed of who you are. You are unique in your own way and I'm sure Itachi wouldn't love you any less if you had two or eight tails. Be proud of who you are.''</p><p>You look up at him and see him smiling at you. ''T-thank you.'' Just then someone knocks on the door. ''Come in.'' the door opens and a guy with white hair and a mask walks in. ''Oh Kakashi! is it already time for our meeting?'' Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi greet each other. Kakashi then looks at you and the pup on your chest. ''Ah you must be Itachi's mate. Nice to meet you I'm Kakashi Hatake.'' You look up at him and greet him as well. ''Nice to meet you I'm Uchiha (y/n) and this is Uchiha Seiji.'' You gesture towards the pup on your chest.</p><p>''Kakashi here is mated to Obito.'' Itachi says to you. You know who Obito is. He's one of your close friends in the clan. ''Oh you're the famous pervert Obito talks about.'' You smile at him. Shisui and Itachi both sweat drop at your statement. Kakashi just looks at you surprised. The hokage tries to hold in a laugh but fails. You just look around you wondering if you said something wrong. ''Haha well I'm glad to see you all getting along. Now I have to attend a meeting so I have to ask you to leave. It really was nice meeting you (y/n) and of course little Seiji as well.'' You all say your goodbyes and return back to the compound.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 months have passed and Seiji is now 6 months old. After the meeting with the hokage, the villagers have been keeping quiet. Of course you can still see the disgust in some of their eyes. You've made sure not to let it bother you. You have to be strong for Seiji. Besides you like it better in the clan compound anyway.</p><p>The hokage is absolutely smitten with Seiji. He often asks if you want to stop by and he often brings gifts as well. He has become like a grandfather figure to you. Naruto announced his pregnancy last month. You are so happy for him. He deserves to have his own family as well. The two of you have been baby shopping together.</p><p>Now that Seiji is 6 months old, you can get pregnant again. All submissives are able to get pregnant again after 6 months since giving birth. Itachi has definitely shown interest in more pups and you want more as well. You have been planning a trip this weekend so the two of you can have some time for yourselves. The family has agreed to watch Seiji during that time. It will be the first time you will be separated from Seiji. It's going to be very hard, but Itachi has already promised to take your mind of everything but mating. Of course you couldn't help but get flustered at his promise. 'He is definitely a closet pervert.'</p><p>You are still anxious because of your kidnapping. After all Orochimaru wasn't caught back then. You still have nightmares about that time. Luckily for you, your friends and family are there for you. Suddenly you hear a loud yawn and you look down. Seiji's eyes are drooping. ''Are you tired sweetie? Mommy will take you to bed now. It's already late.''</p><p>You bring Seiji to his room and put him down in his crib. ''Mommy loves you Seiji. Sweet dreams.'' You kiss him on his forehead and leave the room quietly. Itachi is currently out on a mission and is scheduled to get back in the morning. It's going to be difficult to sleep without him. You decide to go to bed early so you have plenty of time to try and fall asleep. You get ready for bed and lie down grabbing Itachi's pillow. The scent on his pillow calms you down and helps you fall asleep.</p><p>It's the middle of the night and you are woken up by the feeling of hands roaming your naked body. You rub your eyes, still sleepy. ''Tachi?'' ''Try again.'' The voice you hear fills you with dread. You fling open your eyes and see yellow eyes staring back at you. Before you can let out a scream Orochimaru uses one of his hands to muffle your mouth. You trash as hard as you can but your strength is nothing compared to his.</p><p>''Fufu you can fight all you want but tonight is the night I'm going to fill you with my pups.'' Tears run down the sides of your face. ''I just love the expressions you make. What expression will Itachi make I wonder. When he comes home to find his mate ravaged and pupped by another man. I can't wait to see it.'' He smirks down at you. He is already sitting between your legs and since you sleep naked he has easy access.</p><p>The feeling of your sobs and pleas against his hand, make him even more excited. You can see his free hand going to the front of his pants opening it and freeing his erection. You struggle as hard as you can. Kicking, punching and trashing but nothing helps. He grabs one of your legs and bends it towards your chest. You can feel his erection against your entrance. He looks in your tear-filled eyes and smirks as he slowly starts to push in.</p><p>You shut your eyes tightly and yell against his hand as he pushes in. When he's halfway in he's suddenly pulled off of you. You open your eyes and see Itachi standing in the room. His red, fury filled, eyes looking down on Orochimaru. He threw him against the wall opposite the bed. ''YOU DARE TOUCH MY MATE!" Orochimaru stands up and looks at Itachi. ''Fufu well I just enjoyed the way his heat was gripping my cock so tightly. It was absolute heaven fufu.'' Orochimaru smirks at the enraged Itachi. Itachi releases a terrifying growl directed at Orochimaru. You've never seen Itachi this way before. He's absolutely terrifying like this.</p><p>''T-Tachi *hic* I-I'm s-sorry.'' You sob loudly causing Itachi to briefly look at you, making sure he keeps Orochimaru in his line of vision. ''It's not your fault love.'' The door is slammed open and both Fugaku and Sasuke are standing in the door opening. They were awakened by the loud noises. Without looking at them Itachi speaks to them. ''Great timing. Get (y/n) out of here and protect him. I've got a snake to kill.''</p><p>One look at Orochimaru and your naked sobbing form on the bed gives them a clear picture of the situation. ''Do you need help with the snake nii-san?'' ''No this snake is mine! Get my mate out of here.'' Sasuke nods at his back and walks towards the bed. He grabs the blanket of the bed and covers you with it. He carefully picks you up making sure not to startle you. You bury your head in his chest. Your senses recognizing him as family which means safety.</p><p>Both Sasuke and Fugaku are enraged at what Orochimaru has done. They both try to reign in their anger so you won't notice their aura. Fugaku managed to grab Seiji on the way down. They reach the living room where both Mikoto and Naruto are waiting. They want to ask what's going on but Fugaku shakes his head at them, telling them not to ask. Sorrow fills their eyes when they see your bundled up form in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke walks towards the couch and tries to put you down. You grip him tightly not wanting him to let go.</p><p>Sasuke stands awkwardly in front of the couch not knowing what to do. Mikoto walks towards him. ''Sasuke why don't you sit down. (y/n) needs the feeling of his family around him right now.'' Sasuke looks at Naruto looking if he's alright with this. Of course Naruto doesn't mind and nods at him. Sasuke sits down and positions you in his lap. Mikoto sits down next to him and Naruto sits down on his other side.</p><p> </p><p>Fugaku stands close by, with a sleeping Seiji in his arms, as if to guard his family. The feeling of being surrounded by your family calms you down and you finally stop sobbing. You still keep your face hidden though. Mikoto and Naruto try to talk to you, but you keep quiet so they decide to be silent and just be there for you. After all the one you need most right now is your mate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are half asleep by the time Itachi walks into the living room. He's covered in blood and has eyes for no one but you. You don't notice any of this since your face is still buried in Sasuke's chest. Nobody says anything as Itachi slowly makes his way towards you. Itachi grabs you from Sasuke and holds you like one would hold a child. Since you're half asleep you don't notice it's Itachi picking you up and you try to wiggle out of his grip, wanting to go back to the safety of your family.</p><p>Itachi pushes your face to his neck towards his scent gland. When you notice the scent of your mate you stop wriggling and push your face to his neck as close as possible. You grab the front of his shirt tightly not wanting to let go. Itachi starts to walk back upstairs and passes by Fugaku. ''Take care of Seiji for us tonight.'' Fugaku nods at him and Itachi proceeds to walk upstairs. Since the bedroom is covered in blood and a corpse, he walks towards one of the extra bedrooms.</p><p>During the walk, you slowly start to gain your awareness again. You decide not to say anything and stay as still a possible not wanting to anger your mate. 'I've been a horrible mate. I let another touch me. He must be so mad.'</p><p>You arrive at the bedroom and Itachi puts you down on the bed. You don't want to let go but you don't want to anger him so you lie down. Itachi walks away to close the door and comes back afterwards. He leans down and hovers over you on the bed. He pulls away the blanket that's covering up your naked form. Once he's done that he gazes up and down your body, observing every inch of it.</p><p>You let him do as he pleases. He grabs both of your legs and spreads them. You can see him looking towards your hole. It's bleeding a bit since there was no preparation. Itachi leans down and starts to sniff around. When he detects Orochimaru's scent he can't help but release a growl. The growl scares you and you start to tremble. Itachi looks up towards you and he sees your terrified expression. He suddenly comes back to his senses and releases your legs.</p><p>When you see him looking up at you, you can't help but to show him submission. You bare your neck to him hoping to please your dominant this way. You can feel Itachi kiss your temple. ''(y/n) I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'' He licks away your tears. You look back up at him ''I'm sorry Itachi. I've been a bad mate. I'm sorry.'' You start to sob loudly as you apologize over and over again.</p><p>Itachi grabs your face with both his hands and makes you look at him. ''I'm not mad at you love. It's not your fault this happened. The only one to blame is that snake. You are not a bad mate. You're the best mate I could ever imagine to have. My other half. The mother of my children. I won't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. I will show you how much I love you all night long.'' You look into Itachi's eyes and you can see the sincerity in them. There's not a trace of anger towards you in them.</p><p>Itachi kisses you deeply and uses his tongue to explore every inch of your mouth. After he releases your mouth he kisses the rest of your body, paying special attention to the places Orochimaru touched. Replacing the foul scent with his own. When he reaches between your legs, he goes straight towards your entrance and starts to lick it. Afterward he starts to push his tongue inside and starts to lick and to suck while stretching your hole.</p><p>You can't help but get hard as it starts to feel really good. After a little while Itachi pulls out his tongue and starts to kiss your body again. On his way up your body he stops at your nipples. He licks over them once and then latches on to one of them. ''W-wait Tachi. That's for Seiji.'' You can feel Itachi smirk against your skin before he starts to suck. ''Hnngg baka Tachi.'' It feels different compared to Seiji. It feels really good. Itachi releases your nipple and licks his lips. ''Hmm sweet. Tastes good.'' You flush red when you hear Itachi's words. Before you can say anything Itachi kisses you again. You can feel him align himself towards your hole.</p><p>''I love you (y/n).'' Itachi thrusts himself inside in one thrust. His need to claim you starts to overcome him again. This time you're not scared and you start to relax and enjoy yourself. ''Ahnn I love hngg you too Itachi.'' Itachi keeps thrusting hard. So hard you can hear the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall.</p><p>You can feel his knot growing and catching on your rim. You decide to help him finish. You grab his head and put your mouth next to his ear. ''Tachi ah put a pup in me.'' It did the trick as you can feel Itachi slam his knot inside and start to release. Itachi looks at you like he can't believe you just did that. You smile at him with a little devilish smile. Itachi just kisses you.</p><p>The two of you exchange lazy kisses while waiting for the knot to go down. When it finally does Itachi doesn't pull out immediately but starts to thrust again. ''What are you doing Tachi?'' Itachi just smirks evilly at you ''I'm doing what you asked of me. I'm going to put a pup inside you. Besides didn't I tell you that I would show my love to you all night long.'' ''Wait that was a joke. Besides don't you have to get up early tomorrow?''</p><p>''I cancelled my plans so you don't have to worry.'' Itachi smirks down at you and starts to thrust again. 'I just dug my own grave didn't I?' That night Itachi kept his promise and mated with you all night long. You could see the sun rising when he finally stopped and let you sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you finally awoke the next day, you are buried in Itachi's arms. ''Good morning love. Or should I say good afternoon.'' You can hear the pride in his voice. He managed to keep his promise after all. ''I know you don't want to think about what happened, but we need to get up and inform the hokage of what happened.'' You look up at Itachi with fear in your eyes. You don't want to think about the events of last night. ''You don't have to talk at all. They don't have to know what happened to you. I just need to let them know that Orochimaru is dead.''</p><p>You feel relieved when you hear Itachi's words and nod at him to show him you understand. ''Promise me one thing Tachi.'' ''What is it kitten?'' ''Don't leave my side today. I don't want to be apart from you for a while.'' Itachi leans down and kisses you on your forehead. ''Of course love. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to.'' You smile at him and press a brief kiss against his lips before you move to get up. Getting up and getting dressed takes a little effort since you're a bit sore from last night. Every time you have to pause you can see Itachi smirk with pride. You just grumble at him when he does and continue to dress.</p><p>The two of you walk downstairs holding hands. The rest of the family is waiting there for the two of you. Shisui is present as well. Fugaku send him a message to come. You can tell they try to be cheery when they greet you. ''Good morning everyone. Before we continue we need to talk about last night.'' You know that Itachi is going to talk about what happened and you lean into him as much as possible. Needing the comfort of your mate's presence. ''Last night Orochimaru broke into the house and attacked (y/n). Fortunately I arrived home earlier than expected and managed to kill Orochimaru.''</p><p>Shisui looked shocked to hear such a thing and looked over towards you. He knew something terrible must have happened considering your behavior right now. When he thinks about the attraction Orochimaru had for you, he finally realizes what Itachi actually means with 'attacked'. Rage fills him when he realizes what must have happened to his sweet and innocent friend. The dominants in the room quickly look towards Shisui and signal him to reign in his anger. He realizes what's happening and manages to calm down. His eyes fall upon your figure at Itachi's side and he can't help but feel sad.</p><p>Fugaku and Sasuke both had a suspicion last night but now their suspicion has been confirmed. They both manage to keep calm but that doesn't mean they are any less enraged than Shisui. Oh how they wished they could kill that snake over and over again.</p><p>Mikoto and Naruto don't figure it out as quickly as the others. When Mikoto starts to think about what happened during your kidnapping, she starts to connect the dots. After all she was told that Orochimaru wanted you as a mate. When she finally figures it out she can't help but let out a quiet gasp. She quickly puts a hand in front of her mouth. Unfortunately Naruto isn't as bright as the others. ''He attacked you? I thought he wanted you alive. Are you alright (y/n)?''</p><p>Mikoto whom is standing next to Naruto puts her hand on his shoulder and shakes her head at him. Naruto just looks confused. Mikoto whispers to him. ''We'll talk about it later.''</p><p>You can't help but release a whimper when you notice realization dawning on some of their faces. Itachi is quick to pull you to his chest. He wraps one of his arms tightly around your waist and with his free hand he rubs your ears. His ministrations help you to relax. ''We will be leaving to tell the hokage about his death. Shisui would you mind coming along. (y/n) could use another familiar presence around him.'' ''Of course! I'll do anything to help.'' Itachi nods at Shisui to show his gratitude. He turns to the others ''Would you all mind watching Seiji for a bit longer?'' ''Of course not. You take care of your business.'' Mikoto answers quickly.</p><p>''Thank you. We will be leaving then.'' Itachi tries to turn around but it's quite difficult to move around with you attached to his chest. ''Shisui could you get (y/n)'s cloak.'' Shisui quickly retrieves the cloak and comes back quickly. Itachi puts the cloak around you and picks you up. Once again he carries you as one would carry a child. The group quickly takes off and head towards the tower.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole way you're being carried by Itachi and you keep hiding your face in his neck. You try to ignore everything around you and keep focusing on your mate's scent. The feeling of safety and love cocoons you when you are in Itachi's arms. Due to this you don't really notice that your group has arrived at the tower.</p><p>Itachi and Shisui walk inside with you still in Itachi's arms. When Shisui knocks on the door to the hokage's office, you finally notice where you are. Anxiousness fills you again and you grip Itachi tighter. Itachi croons to keep you calm. Fortunately for you it works. ''Come in.'' The hokage's voice booms through the door.</p><p>Shisui opens the door and you all get inside. The hokage needs only one glance at your figure to know something is wrong. ''I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you all again, but by the looks of it something must have happened. Was it the villagers again?'' Itachi looks at the hokage and answers him ''No it was something far worse.'' The hokage looks surprised at Itachi. ''And what exactly happened then?'' Itachi looks down at you wishing he could've protected you from this. He looks back up at the hokage ''Orochimaru.''</p><p>Silence reigns for a while after that but the hokage is unable to conceal his shock at the name he hears. Itachi continues ''To make a long story short, He attacked last night and I killed him.'' To hear that Orochimaru is dead surprises the hokage even more.</p><p>''He's dead? Are you certain of it?'' Itachi nods at the hokage ''Yes. I ended his life myself. His body is kept at the compound if you wish to verify it on your own.'' After a while the hokage finally manages to reign in his shock. ''Alright. I will come to see the body later today. I want a full rapport on what happened as well.''</p><p>''I will give you a full rapport, but my rapport will be for your ears and eyes only. I don't want the details of the attack to be known to everyone.'' The hokage just looks at Itachi intensely as if he's trying to figure out his reasons. He can see the way your form clings to Itachi and how both Itachi and Shisui are protecting you. It isn't hard for him to figure out it has something to do with you.</p><p>''Alright. The rapport will only be for my ears and eyes. Why don't you all take some time off. I heard you guys were planning to go away this weekend. While you two enjoy your weekend, I'll clean this mess up.'' Itachi nods at the hokage and prepares to leave.</p><p>The three of you leave the office and walk home. The rest of the day went by in a blur for you. The entire day was spent with you in Itachi's arms. At one point Seiji joined you and you all fell asleep cuddling each other.</p><p>The next few days are spent in a similar fashion. Until it was time to leave for your weekend with Itachi. You can't help but get enthusiastic about the fact you're going to spend the weekend alone with Itachi. If it only wasn't for that blasted heat coming up you would enjoy the weekend even more. Thinking about your heat you wonder why you don't have any pre-heat symptoms yet. You quickly wave the thought away thinking it's probably different since it's your first heat after childbirth.</p><p>You and Itachi say goodbye to your family and Seiji before grabbing your bags and leaving Konoha.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're staying in a lovely cottage in the woods. It's very tranquil and you can easily get your rest here. Time slowly passes and Itachi pampers you a lot. You love the attention he gives you and enjoy every minute of it.</p><p>You are awoken by the smell of food being cooked. Itachi is in the kitchen making breakfast while you're still lying in bed. Without Itachi to distract you, you can't help but get worried. You're supposed to be in heat already but it still hasn't come. 'The only reasons for a heat not to come are illness, the 6 months after childbirth and..... pregnancy.' The first two can't be the problem so that leaves the last one pregnancy.</p><p>'Itachi and I haven't mated since that night.' This thought causes you to think about that night. The yellow eyes above you and not being able to escape. The fear you felt. 'Oh god what if it's his! No no that's impossible he didn't finish inside.' You try to think rationally, but thinking about that night and the fear you felt, you can't help but be scared at the thought of the thing inside you being his. 'No no I have to get it out. I can't do this.'</p><p>Unconsciously you've been letting out your scent that's filled with fear and despair. The scent reaches Itachi in the kitchen and he comes running to you. He sees you in the middle of a panic attack and desperately scratching your stomach causing blood to flow. He quickly runs to your side and grabs your hands making it impossible for you to keep scratching yourself. You on the other hand didn't even notice you were scratching your stomach and being in the middle of a panic attack you don't recognize Itachi causing you to struggle against him.</p><p>Itachi releases his scent to help calm you down and hugs you to his chest. ''You need to breathe (y/n)! Follow my lead breathe!'' He keeps saying these things over and over again. His voice finally registers in your brain and you notice you're indeed not breathing properly. You do as he says and follow his breaths. ''That's it you're doing great.'' Itachi keeps holding you until you're finally calmed down.</p><p>You finally manage to calm down and hug Itachi tightly. Itachi rubs your back and gives you some time before he speaks up again. ''What happened?'' You just hug Itachi tighter and burrow your face into his chest. With you not answering his question, he grabs your face and forces you to look at him. ''I can't help you if you don't talk to me.''</p><p>Tears run down your cheeks as you look at Itachi. ''I-I think I'm p-pregnant.'' Realization crosses Itachi's face. ''You think you're pregnant because your heat didn't come?'' you nod at him. ''But that is great news so why did you have a panic attack?'' You can tell Itachi already knows why but he wants you to say it yourself.</p><p>You can't help but whisper it quietly. ''W-what if it's h-his.'' At the end of your sentence you can't help but sob loudly. You know it's impossible but you can't help to want to hear somebody else say it. ''(Y/n) look at me.'' You didn't even realize you had closed your eyes. You quickly open them and look at Itachi. His hands still holding your face. ''This child is yours and mine. It will be a perfect mix of you and me just like Seiji. It's not his. It's mine!''</p><p>You sob in relief when you hear the words you wanted to hear. Itachi releases your face and hugs you tightly as you do the same to him. Both you and Itachi can't help but be mad at the situation. The discovery of a pregnancy should be a joyous event, but because of Orochimaru it was ruined. The two of you keep standing like that for a while until Itachi releases you. ''Let's take care of your wound for now and eat afterwards.''</p><p>You let him clean and bandage the wound on your stomach. Luckily the scratches aren't too deep and it isn't a serious injury to you or the child inside of you. Now that you've calmed down you can't help but feel the love for the child inside you grow. Guilt of what you tried to do also fills you. 'I'm sorry baby. Mommy loves you and will take great care of you from now on.'</p><p>The rest of your stay at the cottage went great. Both you and Itachi are delighted because of the pregnancy. The both of you are ready to go and tell the news to everyone. Of course an appointment with Tsunade has priority now. You and Itachi start walking back towards Konoha with smiles on your faces.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunade confirmed the pregnancy and reassured you again that the pup is Itachi's. You can't help but feel giddy. Your family is growing bigger once again. When you told the news to the others they were ecstatic.</p><p>Time slowly passed and Naruto gave birth to a healthy girl. She is the family's little princess. Your stomach grows bigger every month that passes. When you were halfway through the pregnancy, you and Itachi got some big news from Tsunade.</p><p>It turned out you were carrying twins! Itachi showed you that night how much he appreciated you carrying his twins. As time passed your due date approached and you gave birth to two healthy boys. This time they had your (e/c) eyes and Itachi's raven hair.</p><p>You were slowly recovering from what Orochimaru did to you. Luckily you have a lovely family and clan that helps you get over the horrible memories. When you think back about how horrible your life was, you can't help but appreciate everything that you have.</p><p>Meeting Itachi that day and being collared by him was the best thing that ever happened to you. You now have a lovely family and have pups of your own. Even if the villagers would never truly accept you, you have all that you need right here.</p><p>Itachi comes into the room you are sitting in. He embraces you from behind and kisses you on your cheek. ''What were you thinking about?'' You smile at him ''Just thinking about how happy I am and how lucky I was to have met you.''</p><p>Itachi smiles at you and looks down at the twins in your arms and Seiji sitting in front of your feet playing with some toys. ''As am I.'' He pecks your lips and sits down to play with Seiji. Seiji happily smiles at him and gives him a toy.</p><p>You smile at the sight of the two playing together. 'Yeah I'm very happy.'</p><p>The End!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another story ends. I hope you all enjoyed reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>